As a result of increased comfort requirements on motor vehicle sliding doors (electric central locking with theft securing function, electric child securing function, electric window winders, electric door closing aids, electric door lock opener drive and a tying in of the electric door systems into a BUS information system) a permanent electric tie-up of the motor vehicle sliding door to the electric system of the motor vehicle is necessary.
A tie-up of this kind is known in principle in the form of resilient door contacts, but the contact surfaces which are in contact with one another here can however easily become contaminated, through which system disturbances are caused, which are undesirable. Furthermore, the spring force and the number of door contacts which come into engagement on the last travelling path of the sliding door makes the closing of the sliding door more difficult. Finally, the increasing of the closure force through resilient door contacts in a motor driven sliding door makes the sensitive detection of an occurrence of a pinch by means of an electronic motor monitoring more difficult.